Setting him free
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: Erina Kuran is the older twin of Yuki Kuran and the younger sister and fiance of Kaname. Erina loved her beloved older brother even if she can't have his heart she'll finally set him free. posted also onto archiveofourown under niteangel rated M just incase very short one shot
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers sorry about this if your still awaiting updates still writing all my stories but for now I am posting this one shot that came to mind this is my first vampire knight story but I hope if your reading this you enjoy please R&R

* * *

Might want to try listening to King by Lauren Aquilina especially the amv by youlazybum the url is watch?v=VNdHd1asf9s

I wrote this to that song basically well on to the story hope you enjoy and again please R&R

Dislacimer I do not own Vampire knight

* * *

Kaname sighed as his eyes found the only portrait he had left of her she had made sure to erase her existence completely when she left. Now it had been more than twenty years since she had left him. Twenty years since he had smelt her cherry blossom scent and twenty long years of loneliness. Sighing he stood as he walked outside into the garden filled with cherry blossoms.

Yuki had left him after the birth of their daughter Ai sixteen years ago and sixteen years ago he finally figured out why it hadn't pained him when Yuki walked away to be with Zero. He had always been in love with her; his beloved Erina he still remembered the last time he had seen her like it was yesterday.

 _Erina Kuran the eldest Kuran daughter and princess of the Kuran family sat beside the window as the soft moonlight filtered in soon the sun would be up and the moon would vanish behind its greatness she bit her lip she was like the moon and Yuki was the sun. To Kaname she would always be nothing compared to their sister. Erina stood much shorter than her brother at only five foot nothing with softer brown hair than her sister or even their mother and just as light brown eyes with soft white skin_

" _Eri?" came Kaname's voice as Erina turned slowly to her fiance and the love of her life yet she knew her feeling where one-sided sadness gripped her heart at what she planned to do in just a few hours tears began to gather in her eyes as she threw herself at her brother_

" _Kaname please" begged Erina as she held him she would be selfish just this once and then after she would send Kaname to Yuki and disappear_

" _What's wrong?" asked Kaname as he held her lightly and patted her head in affection_

" _Kaname please make love to me" whispered Erina_

" _Erina" warned Kaname with a sigh as Erina let go of him dejectedly and sighed as well_

" _I'm afraid" admitted Erina as she looked at him her eyes still glossy with unshed tears_

" _Please Kaname you're going to leave me and you can't guarantee that you'll be back" Kaname sighed at his foolish little sister why was she being so steadfast about this they would be getting married soon and then he'd have all the time in the world for her but right now it was about Rido and Yuki but as she stared up at him he couldn't help but let his resolve ebb a bit as he placed a gentle kiss on his beloved's lips_

" _Just one night" conceded Kaname as he took her to their bed_

 _When night fell again he found his bed empty and devoid of her scent meaning she had left it long ago Kaname's brows drew down in confusion where was she as he stood from his bed to look around he felt something off looking around he saw it was little things like the vase of ume blossoms she had placed at his desk was missing her favorite plush pig-bunny was missing from the couch and her favorite chair was gone standing up he quickly went to her closet to see what was going on to find it devoid of anything that was her's except a single letter with his name on it written in her hand_

 _Going to it Kaname didn't understand what had happened where could she have gone how did she leave without him knowing opening the crisp white envelope to the letter that awaited him hoping it held the answers to his questions_

 _As Kaname read the letter the windows to his room shattered as cracks ran along the wall as he clenched the letter and quickly dressed leaving his room the letter was simple and hadn't answered a single thing with only two things on it_

 _ **Goodbye Kaname**_

 _Since then it had possibly only been a year later that it felt like her presence had left which confused Kaname more she had evaded him for a year and now it was like she was gone_

As a gentle breeze brushed past Kaname felt his eyes widened as his nose caught the smell that he thought he'd never be able to smell again running towards the scent hoping it was her he couldn't help the disappointment that filled him when instead of his beloved Erina it was a strange boy he came across but as he looked closer he was confused when he saw a boy who looked more like a younger version of himself and yet he looked like Erina

"Who are you" demanded Kaname as he kept his eyes on the boy still trying to figure out what was going on the unnamed boy, however looked at him sadly

"My name is Kouichi Kuran" replied the boy as Kaname's eyes widened

* * *

See very short one shot about unrequieted love and the quote about setting the one you love free well again hope you enjoyed please R&R let me know what you think happened to Erina well then readers until next time

~Lunar


	2. Chapter 2

some requested a continuation and I wasn't going to but ended up writing this lol, Erina was actually suppose to die in child birth but now I changed that ending. Well here is the second shot last one was Kaname's view this is Erina's view and Kouichi's. Hope you enjoy may write a third part to complete this.

* * *

I do not own vampire knight

* * *

Cradling the young child in her arms Erina Kuran; the eldest Kuran daughter and princess of the Kuran family sat beside the window humming softly to her newborn son. Looking down at him she couldn't help the tears that built behind her eyes at how beautiful their child was. She wondered if he'd have his father's personality or her own. Would he grow up happier than she? Was she making the right choice? Maybe she should seal his vampire traits so he could grow up like her younger sister Yuki Kuran did, would she be able to guarantee his happiness then?

Erina sighed at all the possible what if she was considering but one thing was for sure Kaname; her beloved elder brother and her one time fiance could never find out about this child. He had enough on his plate to deal with. He was still busy with the aftermath of Rido and taking care of their now awakened younger sister; Yuki Kuran. He didn't need Erina back in the picture with a child he probably never wanted she would not burden him with the aftermath of her selfish desire of one night.

Running a finger from his forehead down to his chubby cheeks Erina dreamed of an impossible future where she and Kaname where happily together and this young boy whom she had yet to even name where happy together as a family as it should have been. But dreaming was not reality, dreaming would not change the decision she had already made.

"Princess," called a man as she turned to see her faithful servant Yamatatsu

"Yama" greeted Erina with a smile as she bid him closer to look at her new born son she wanted so badly for Kaname to be there to see their child to wear the proud face of a newly made father. She wanted someone anyone to celebrate this joyous day with and Yamatatsu for all his stoniness was the only one who would ever know of how happy she was at this very second how she had planned this day the moment she had found she would have his child.

"He is a handsome babe milady" spoke Yamatatsu as Erina nodded as a sad frown crossed her face.

"I will entrust him to you and your wife Yama please don't let me down, raise him right I will go into a deep sleep to ensure that Kaname will not find out about him" explained Erina again.

"We will raise him as if he where our own milady we hope you will awaken one day and be able to see your child again" bowed Yamatatsu as Erina smiled lightly at him.

"You know your instructions Yama I still haven't named the child but it seems I've run out of time" said Erina sadly as she looked down at her babe nodding she gulped back her sadness before placing the silent child into a cot and lying into her new 'bed' as Yamatatsu approached with the stake that he would pierce into her heart that would put her to sleep

Yamatatsu looked at Erina for confirmation as he raised his hands at her nod he impaled her with the stake

"Kouichi," spoke Erina simply as she grinned lightly as Yamatatsu saw the light from her eyes dim as sleep began to claim her "His name Kouichi"

Yamatatsu looked at his mistress and nodded his head as sleep finally claimed Erina. Yamatatsu turned away to the young child who now began to wail as he picked up the babe who it seemed as if he understood what had befallen his young heartbroken mother who was too devoted to the one man who seemed to never notice how brightly she shone.

"You are the young pureblood heir to Kuran family, you are Kouichi Kuran son of Erina Kuran and we will make you into a fine young man" spoke Yama as with one last look at his mistress bowed to her once more and took his leave of her.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

"Kou" came the call of a woman as she sighed in desperation that boy he was so rambunctious he might have even run his poor mother where she awake ragged.

"Kou" called the woman again as she approached the sleeping tomb of the mistress they served to see the tomb door opened

"Kou" mumbled the woman in sympathy as she began to descend the stairs

"Aunt Mari says I'm doing well in my studies mother and uncle Yama says I'm growing up to be a strong man he's set in teaching me swordsmanship this year I'm a little lonely since I've only Aunt Mari and Uncle Yama but don't worry mother they're taking great care of me" came the young voice of her charge the woman who could only be the wife of Yamatatsu; Mariko known as Aunt Mari to the young master looked at him in pity as he sat there talking to the coffin that held his sleeping mother he had never dared to open it but the child often slipped away and was later found sleeping in her tomb or simply talking to her he said he did it often in hopes that she would know what went on in the world around her maybe he could entice her to return like the old legends in his storybook about the goddess of the sun Amaterasu. To the young child who only knew his mother from what they where able to divulge she was like the sun he needed her so much but he understood that it was impossible. At first Mariko and her husband had tried to keep him away from the tomb but the more they tried the more it seemed to call to him and the more he slipped away from them so eventually they gave up and let him be.

"Kou" called Mariko as Kou jumped at the noise and turned to see her sympathetic smile. "I guess I need to be going I'll come and see you later mother" spoke Kouichi as he hesitated a moment before touching the coffin "I love you mother" at that final declaration Kouichi turned around and ran up the stairs to the dark night.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

"I don't understand mother why am I stuck here in this one place, why instruct uncle Yama and aunt Mari to safeguard me here it doesn't make sense" cried the voice of a young man in desperate plea knowing he'd never get an answer. "Why am I sentenced to imprisonment just because of you it's not fair why don't you wake up explain it to me why I'm here what I'm doing here" cried Kouichi as he paced his mother's tomb "I've been dutiful I've studied and trained I've turned sixteen this year mother and never once have I complained about your choice to have me locked up here both uncle Yama and aunt Mari won't explain to me how to wake you up nor why it's important I stay here." growled Kouichi his power splintering away from him and breaking his mother's coffin.

"Mother" cried Kouichi in alarm as he quickly went to her there she lye frozen in time honey brown hair curled around a small heart like face with full lips a slim neck there in her black gown she slept Kouichi took in his mother's face wondering if his eyes where the same as her's if only she'd open them looking at the stake that pierced his mother's heart he wondered if she'd awaken if he removed it.

Looking around Kouichi steeled his resolve as he wrapped his fingers around the smooth wood gripping tight he pulled the stake out fast his eyes never leaving his mother's face watching for any movement that might indicate that she was waking.

"Kouichi" called a voice with slight frustration "Uncle Yama" greeted Kouichi as he turned around and looked at Yamatatsu in disappointment his grip on the stake tightening before shattering it into pieces as he clenched his teeth

"Kouichi your mother doesn't want to be awake she's protecting you" spoke Mariko as she made her appearance "Why? Why doesn't she want to be awake? What is she protecting me from" demanded Kouichi hurt as tears gathered in his eyes he was so confused and hurt "Why won't she wake up" asked Kouichi as Yamatatsu sighed and looked to his wife as she nodded. "We where told to give this to you when the time was right Kou it's from your mother I suspect she understood a day like this would come why don't you read it" spoke Mariko gently as she handed him a letter patting him gently on the cheek both caretakers took their leave letting the young man have his time alone. Kouichi turned back to the sleeping face of his mother before heaving a sigh and sitting at her side before opening the long awaited letter.

 _To my child,_

 _I'm not sure how much time will have passed when you open this letter, but I'm sure you have grown up well and into a man that would make me proud. I'm sure according to my wishes you haven't heard much about your father. I am hopeful that when you read this you will know your family history well enough to understand what I am talking about. Your father's name is Kaname Kuran the current head of the family and my brother, he at one time was my fiance but I ran away so that he could be with our younger sister Yuki. I'm sorry that you where born to a coward of a mother but I hope you understand I did it for love. I loved your father so much, so hard and deep that I give him my everything. I am ashamed to say that my selfish desires have made you suffer. Your father can never know of your existence I am sorry I can never make amends for the pain I am putting you through but I hope to prevent the biggest pain to you by begging you my precious, precious child to please stay away from him. Your father was a kind man even for one who never could love me with all his heart he however at least cared for me enough to entertain my selfish request and granted me my blessing; you. But no matter how much of a blessing you where to me I knew your father would be dutiful if he heard of your existence. I didn't want him to care for you as he did me because of duty, that kind of love hurts when you know that his heart isn't all in it. Its hallow and painful, my sleep I hope will continue forever when I ran away your father sent people after me to bring me home. I was his bride to be after all he was duty bound to me. But he loved my younger twin sister Yuki, your aunt was beautiful just as beautiful as my mother was. Almost Ivory white skin and chocolate brown wavy hair she and your father looked much like our parents that it was almost as if they where made to be together. Even if fate made me the elder twin set to marry him the heart is hard to deny but I tried, tried to make your father love me but the heart will always want what the heart wants. You can't make it stop loving another or make it love you so I decided to step out of the picture. Decided that it would be better for them to be together than to deny them the love they obviously had for each other. This I know obviously hurts you as well and I apologize my dear precious child. I did it for the love I had for you and the love I have for your father I pray that you will understand and forgive me for this. I pray that you stay away from your father and live a happy life per my instructions I know I can only keep you here so long in this cold isolated gilded cage so when you are of age both Mariko and Yamatatsu will allow you to leave if that is what you desire. I hope you will find happiness I know you are my happiness even while I dream I know I will dream of you of the life I hope you will live. My dearest child I am sorry for all the pain I have put you through there is nothing more I can say that will make you understand I can only hope you will grow and forget me forget that I am your mother so that you will be free of your burdens of your wishing for me to awaken I will do all I can from my slumber to protect your heart. I wish I could explain it better but my time runs out I must soon go into my sleep and yet I have not even had time to name you. Between running and hiding preparing for your birth I have not had time to even name you yet here I am writing to you hoping to console your heart if something should happen. I think I am just trying to delay but I can no longer do so I know your father's men are closing in and will be here within the week so I must sleep now so they will not come for us. I hope within the next few hours I will find the perfect name for you. My deepest apologies for everything I have failed to do for you my dearest. There is no excuse I could ever use that would make my decision for you sound noble so I will leave it here and hope with all my heart you will forget me and move on. Forget your pain and the trouble I have caused and live just as I'm hoping my absence has done for your father. I hope he lives happily, I hope you will bare no ill will towards him I love you._

 _With my deepest love,_

 _your mother._

Kouichi clenched the paper in his hands as he covered his face trying to stop the tears that fell.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

"Mother, it's been awhile" greeted Kouichi as he touched her coffin top it had been a long time coming but after the letter he had read from his mother he had refused to see her it had been two long years before his anger subsided and his yearning to see his mother returned "I've decided that I will leave here today I know it was your wish for me to not meet him but I will seek out my father I need to know if things would have turned out differently for us I'm sorry mother it'll be some time before I see you again I'm sorry I didn't understand your sacrifice I love you" spoke Kouichi as he opened the casket to place a gentle kiss on his mother's cheek before taking his leave of her.

He would leave the enchantment that surrounded and protected him for the last eighteen years in search of the one man his mother never wanted him to meet. His father Kaname Kuran.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

It had been more than a year before Kouichi finally found something on his father's location when a groove of cherry blossoms caught his attention closing his eyes he took in the air that surrounded him. He had been told his mother loved cherry blossoms. A sudden presence filled Kouichi's senses as he turned to see whom it was his eyes widened a fraction of an inch this was his father Kaname Kuran.

"Who are you" demanded Kaname as Kouichi locked eyes with Kaname a sort of sadness filled him of course his father wouldn't know who he was but Kouichi wondered did he even remember or miss his mother?

"My name is Kouichi Kuran" replied the boy as Kaname's eyes widened

* * *

Well how was that I tied it all into when Kaname finally meets Kouichi hope you enjoyed till next time readers

~Lunar


End file.
